


Ride (On Me)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think about it for a second. Just me and you, no baby, no interruptions,” Ian licked a line up to Mickey’s ear, even teeth tugging at the lobe and Mickey couldn’t help the way that his fingers clenched in Ian’s shirt because Ian wasn’t the only who’d gone without it while he was away on deployment. “I’ll even help you keep quiet,” Ian offered and Mickey huffed out a breath as he gripped at the short hairs at Ian’s nape just to hear him groan. </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Mickey breathed as he smirked up at the taller man, “What’s that you were saying about being quiet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride (On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filth masquerading as a prompt fic.

The last thing Mickey had expected after going to change from his overnight bag was to be cornered by Ian but it looked like that was exactly what he was getting.

“You can take that look off your face ‘cause we ain’t doing this here,” Mickey muttered as he tried to elbow past his husband.

Hot or not, he’d been up for seven hours and between the drive to Chicago and Yevgeny he was too fucking tired to even think about anything other than catching a nap while the others babysat their son.

“Come on, Mickey, I haven’t gotten laid in seven months,” Ian muttered curling his hands around Mickey’s waist and walking him backwards until his back hit the wall.

Biting his lip Mickey closed his eyes as Ian nipped at the sensitive spot just beneath his jaw.

“Think about it for a second. Just me and you, no baby, no interruptions,” Ian licked a line up to Mickey’s ear, even teeth tugging at the lobe and Mickey couldn’t help the way that his fingers clenched in Ian’s shirt because Ian wasn’t the only who’d gone without it while he was away on deployment. “I’ll even help you keep quiet,” Ian offered and Mickey huffed out a breath as he gripped at the short hairs at Ian’s nape just to hear him groan.

“Yeah…” Mickey breathed as he smirked up at the taller man, “What’s that you were saying about being quiet?”

Ian stared down at him for a moment before both his hands slid up to cup Mickey’s face, the look in his eyes softening as they darted from Mickey’s lips to his eyes.

“Did I tell you how much I missed you?”

Mickey licked his lips, watching as Ian tracked the motion of his tongue before mirroring it.

“Could do with hearing it again,” he responded and Ian grinned as his fingers curled around Mickey’s wrists, pressing them above his head while he slid a leg between Mickey’s and this was gay as fuck but after over ten years of dealing with Ian, Mickey had pretty much accepted that he was as queer as a three dollar bill.

“Missed kissing you,” he whispered, bending to press their lips together.

Mickey could feel Ian watching him but he still let his eyes close, arching into Ian’s body as the man nipped at his lower lip.

Ian pulled back before Mickey could really get into it and he glowered up at him but apparently Ian wasn’t done.

“Missed touching you,” he muttered as he released Mickey’s hands so that he could slip his hands beneath his shirt and Mickey shivered as the new callouses on Ian’s fingers pressed along the curve of his ribs.

“Missed fucking you,” Ian added and Mickey snorted.

“Yeah, I fucking bet you did,” he laughed and Ian just grinned because apparently Ian and shame existed on separate dimension or some shit like that.

Then Ian was pulling away but before could protest the man slid to his knees and fuck it but the image of Ian on his knees, still in his uniform, hit Mickey like a boot to the gut.

Ian’s fingers were quick and nimble as they unzipped Mickey’s fly and Mickey had to bite his lip to hold back a groan of his own when Ian’s fingers danced along the outline of his cock through his boxers.

“Missed sucking your cock,” Ian murmured before glancing up at Mickey as he slid his boxers off his hips.

Keeping their eyes locked he leaned forward and kissed the very tip on Mickey’s cock, smirking when Mickey’s hips twitched forward.

“Not exactly sucking it now,” Mickey pointed out, ignoring how breathless he sounded.

Ian licked a long line from the base to the tip of his dick before pulling away long enough to respond. “I mean I would but you were saying all that shit about not doing anything…” he trailed off and Mickey let his head fall back against the door as Ian wrapped his fingers around his cock, the touch feather soft and barely there but present enough to bring a bead of pre-cum to the tip.

“Fuck, Ian, come on,” Mickey choked out as Ian used his thumb to smear the moisture over his cock before tightening his grip just like he knew Mickey liked it, tight enough for it to be just the right side of painful.

“What do you want, Mickey?” Ian taunted as he used his free hand to drag Mickey’s jeans further down his legs before dipping his head to tongue at Mickey’s balls and Mickey’s fingers curled as they tried to find a grip that wasn’t there.

“Come on, come on,” Mickey groaned, barely remembering to keep his voice at a whisper because almost half of fucking Southside had come around to Ian’s post-deployment party and while they knew he was gay, he didn’t need them to now that he was _this_ gay.

Ian licked his lips once then closed his mouth around the tip of Mickey’s cock, hands gripping Mickey’s hips as he sunk further and further down until his nose was buried in the trimmed hair at Mickey’s groin…then he fucking swallowed.

Mickey’s entire system shorted for a second and it was the only the fist he’d remembered to bite down on that kept him from alerting the entire house to what they were doing.

But Ian wasn’t done and Mickey couldn’t quite control the yelp that left his throat when Ian cupped his ass, long fingers dipping into his cleft before vanishing for a second and when they returned they were mysteriously slick but Mickey was too gone to even ask where the fuck Ian had been hiding lube.

Rocking back he moaned low in his throat when a finger brushed his hole but apparently Ian wasn’t done messing with him because he shifted back, sucking as he went and Mickey definitely didn’t fucking whimper when Ian pulled off of his cock.

He barely had the chance to protest when Ian spun him around then there were hands on his cheeks and a slick…

“Holy fuck,”

And okay, that might have been a whimper but Mickey didn’t give a single fuck, not when Ian’s face was buried in his ass, his tongue laving his hole in way that had Mickey’s eyes rolling back into his head even as he tried to spread his legs further so that he could rock back into it.

Ian gripped his hip with one hand, fingers digging in as they held him steady and Mickey clawed at the wall, his eyes crossing when Ian’s fingers joined his tongue, opening him up slowly in a way they hadn’t tried since the night they brought Yev home.

Ian’s finger pressed deeper and Mickey slammed a fist against the wall as he bit into his own lip hard enough to send iron flooding into his mouth as the skin tore beneath his teeth but the bite of pain reminded him to keep his fucking mouth shut even when Ian added another finger, using the two of them to spread Mickey’s hole open so that he could lick deeper, his tongue curling on Mickey’s rim as he pulled back.

It was sloppy and messy and hot as fuck.

One of Mickey’s hands darted behind him to bury itself in Ian’s hair as the redhead groaned and pressed even closer.

It fucking blew Mickey’s mind how much Ian liked to do this for him and he was more than willing to show his appreciation.

Then Ian was moving again and this time Mickey found his tongue, “The fuck are you doin’?” he demanded, shooting Ian a glare over his shoulder but the grin that he got in response was just this side of feral.

“I thought I was fucking you, couldn’t have been doing such a good job if you’re asking me that though,” he muttered, his eyes dropping to something and Mickey licked at his lips as he heard the clink of Ian’s belt hitting the floor.

“You gonna do something about that?” Mickey taunted and the smirk he got in response had him bracing himself against the wall as Ian pressed up against him.

He could feel the rough material of Ian’s pants brushing against his legs but he was more distracted by the feel of Ian’s cock rubbing against his cleft, smearing pre-cum and lube over his ass as Ian thrust his hips slowly, barely rocking to a rhythm in his head.

On one of Ian’s thrusts Mickey’s arched his back and promptly choked on his own spit when the head of Ian’s cock caught against the rim of his hole.

“Fuck!” he choked out and Ian chuckled, then there were hands on Mickey’s hips again and this time when Ian thrust forward he was right where Mickey wanted him.

The stretch burned enough to bring tears to Mickey’s eyes and he pressed his head against the wall to hide them as he pushed back into it but Ian wasn’t hurrying.

His thrusts were slow and measured, the slick and his spit easing the way as he pressed forward until he was all the way in. Mickey would’ve made some joke about how long it had taken him if it wasn’t for the white noise ringing in his ears.

“Why you running, Mick?” Ian whispered as he tugged on Mickey’s hips and it was only then that Mickey realized that he’d gone up onto his toes.

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey groaned as Ian pulled him backwards until his ass was pressed tight against Ian’s groin.

“Talk to me,” Ian coaxed as he nipped at Mickey’s ear while the fingers at Mickey’s hips slid around to stroke at the tender spot just above Mickey’s groin.

“ ‘s fuckin’ deep,” Mickey slurred as he clenched his eyes shut.

“Feels good though?” Ian murmured, bending to press kisses along Mickey’s neck and Mickey nodded as best he could.

Jesus Christ, they hadn’t even started and he already felt fucked out.

One of Ian’s hands slid up his arm until it was tangled with Mickey’s fingers where they were pressed against the wall. There was a question in the gesture because Ian never did anything that Mickey didn’t want him to do…not when they were like this, so Mickey squeezed Ian’s fingers and the hand on his hip tightened its grip as Ian pulled back. But instead of the slam forward that Mickey had expected, Ian’s thrust was slow and steady in a way that had shivers racing up Mickey’s spine.

Clenching his teeth around a moan Mickey tried to push back into it, urging Ian to move faster but all that got him was a husky chuckle as Ian freed his hand so that he could cup Mickey’s chin and turn his head so that Mickey was looking over his own shoulder at him.

Dipping his head, Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey’s lips, keeping it chaste even as he pulled back until only the tip of his cock was still inside Mickey.

“Hurry the fuck…” Mickey swallowed the rest of his words as Ian thrust forwards and this was so fucked up because Ian wasn’t even fucking trying.

“Just like this, Mickey,” Ian whispered as he rolled his hips forward and this time Mickey couldn’t hide his shivers or the way he tried to lurch forward because Ian’s cock was so fucking deep that there was no way that he could miss Mickey’s prostate and the fucker knew it too.

Ian didn’t even call him on it, he just shifted closer until Mickey was trapped between the wall and his body, both hands falling to Mickey’s hips as he twisted his own and fuck finding Mickey’s spot Ian was laying claim to that shit like he was fucking discovering new land or something.

He must have made a sound because suddenly Ian’s hand was over his mouth but Mickey was too stuck on the feeling of how he was stretched wide around Ian’s cock and the hand that was curling around his cock to give a single fuck about noise.

“Gonna fuck you like this all the fucking time,” Ian whispered, his voice dropping into that place that made Mickey wonder if his memory of the awkward gangly kid that Ian had been was actually a figment of his imagination.

Ian pulled his hand away from Mickey’s mouth, dropping it back to his hips as he rolled his hips forward and Mickey shot him a look over his shoulder, curling his tongue behind his teeth even as sparks shot up his spine.

“You’ve got a lot of mouth, _Gallagher,_ ” he taunted, stressing Ian’s surname just to see the way that redhead’s eyes narrowed. “Like I said, you fucking me or you just gonna keep talking about it?”

Ian stilled for a moment then his lips ticked up into a smirk, a second before his hips _slammed_ forward, punching the air from Mickey’s lungs and fuck slow because Ian was hammering his ass now.

“Holy shit, holy fucking shit!” Mickey gasped, fingers scrabbling at the wall when Ian tipped his hips up and ground against that spot.

It felt like there was a fucking supernova going off beneath Mickey’s skin and all he could do was hang on.

“Am I fucking you now, Mick?” Ian taunted as he swivelled his hips and Mickey had to clench his teeth around the groan clawing at his throat because he’d be fucking damned before he gave Ian the satisfaction of…

The thought shattered like glass when Ian’s fingers curled around his cock, thumb brushing the slit before using Mickey’s pre-cum to slick the motion of his hand as he matched it to the hard rhythm of his hips.

“Looks like I’m doing it right cause you’re fucking wet,” Ian whispered into his ear and Mickey clenched his eyes shut as he shoved back into it because the fucker knew what he was doing. Jesus fucking Christ, Ian had his ticket and Mickey had never been more appreciative of it.

Ian’s hips dipped and Mickey barely had the chance to brace himself when the man rolled his hips upwards, grinding the head of his cock against Mickey’s spot and fuck whoever was downstairs because there was no way that Mickey could keep quiet now.

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey groaned, one of his hands dropping down to cover Ian’s on his hip.

“Right there?” Ian taunted and Mickey couldn’t even bring himself to respond to the taunt in the man’s voice because there was heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and he felt fucked out and raw where Ian was pretty much riding him against the wall.

Nodding he clenched his fingers around Ian’s hoping that the redhead got the message.

“Yeah, it’s right there,” Ian husked, his voice rough and Mickey knew from the way that Ian was losing his rhythm that he wasn’t the only one on the edge.

Clenching his internal muscles Mickey growled as he pushed back into it, bracing himself when Ian caught onto the tempo he was setting.

There was nothing sweet or soft about this now and Mickey was fucking sure that everyone downstairs knew what the fuck there were doing.

“Missed this, fucking never leaving again,” Ian muttered as both hands dropped to Mickey’s hips and Mickey didn’t have the breath to moan the loss of the hand on his cock because on Ian’s next thrust his orgasm slammed into him like a freight train but Ian was still going.

Even as Mickey’s entire world narrowed down to the explosion of pleasure roaring through his veins, Ian’s thrusts grew harder and harder, hammering at Mickey’s sensitive spot and Mickey’s eyes rolled back into his head as his cock dribbled more come as Ian slammed forward one last time.

“Holy fuck,” Ian whispered after a long moment of silence and Mickey snorted as he sagged against the wall.

“Missed me, huh?” he laughed and Ian didn’t have to respond though the way that he coiled his body around Mickey’s was answer enough.

*O*

Mickey knew the jig was up when they got downstairs and the first thing he saw was Lip’s smirking face and even after all these years he still itched with the need to deck the fucker just to get rid of the look.

“Surprised to see you walking straight,” Lip taunted and Mickey snorted because if Lip thought that he could rile him up that easily he was fucking stupid.

“Don’t be a fuckhead because your brother got most of the dick in the family, _Phillip_ ,” he shot back just to watch Lip grimace as Ian snorted and skated around them to accept Yev from Debbie when the little boy started reaching for him the second he caught sight of them.

“You could’ve kept it down at least,” Sammi piped up from her corner and Mickey just smirked at her before holding up both hands to indicate Ian’s nine inches. It was hilarious how quickly she turned red every time he did that shit and Mickey wasn’t going to stop until she got over it. “All I’m saying is that some of us aren’t getting laid regularly so keep it under wraps…” she muttered.

“Ey, blame Ian for that shit,” Mickey retorted, focusing on Yev as the toddler tried to get a hand in his hair from his vantage point in Ian’s arms.

“If anyone in here deserves to get laid, it’s me,” Ian responded absentmindedly as he nuzzled Yev’s stomach, distracting him from Mickey’s hair as he shrieked with laughter. “Plus you’re all just jealous that I’m getting some from the hottest guy here,” Ian added and Lip gagged.

Mickey narrowed his eyes at Sammi when she smirked.

“To be honest…” Debbie started and Mickey glowered at her.

“You shut the fuck up,” he warned but Fiona was grinning too.

“I mean he is cute in that tiny mobster way,” she cut in and Mickey flipped her off as the others laughed.

“You can all fuck right off,” he muttered sullenly, ignoring the flush he could feel burning his cheeks.

“Find your own Milkovich,” Ian responded, handing Yev back to Mickey before looping his arms around them both. “This one’s mine.”

“Yeah, yeah, you can cut that sappy shit out,” Mickey groused because there was no way he was admitting that the words made his heart pound in his chest but from the look on Ian’s face, he probably already knew that.

 

 


End file.
